


sweet prince

by shotacatboy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotacatboy/pseuds/shotacatboy
Summary: “If you need something from me,” Byleth says, once he’s stopped several inches away from him, “then you should tell me. Haven’t I told you I’ll do anything for you?”Dimitri gulps. “Y-yes… Yes, Professor.”“Good boy,” Byleth tells him. At once, his kind smile falls. “Get on your knees.”Or: Byleth catches Dimitri during a private moment.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	sweet prince

**Author's Note:**

> another commission for kim, who is the nicest person ever dkfjdkfjd any excuse to write bottom dimitri is a good one

They’re supposed to be sparring, Dimitri knows. Every move he makes here, on the training grounds, is examined, judged. He can see the cool calculation flashing behind Byleth’s eyes, blue and deep like the Fhirdiad sky Dimitri grew up staring at through his bedroom window.

Even so, bearing this in mind, he cannot muster the ability to concentrate.

He brandishes his lance and misses. Again. Byleth ducks and retaliates with a swing of his sword, and Dimitri jerks in surprise as it’s wooden edge shies just short of colliding with his abdomen. He burns in shame at Byleth’s responding frown, understanding what it means. Disappointment.

“Are you feeling alright?” Byleth asks. He sheathes his weapon and steps forward, concern etched handsomely on his brow. A line of sweat drips down his cheek and, ripping his gaze from the sight, Dimitri nods, a bit too swiftly.

“Yes!” he says. “I’m doing wonderfully. It is just that I, well…” He swallows, manages a smile. “There’s a lot on my mind, is all.”

That, he thinks, bitterly, is an understatement. Rather it feels like his thoughts are being consumed entirely, like it’s impossible to find solace in anything besides thoughts centered around the very man standing in front of him.

And can he be blamed for it? Byleth is far from unattractive, and a powerful asset in battle to boot. Every wave of his sword, and shouted command over the endless roar of the battlefield. Every roll against the dirt as he dodges an enemy and slices them down mercilessly.

He’s perfect. And beautiful. More often than not, Dimitri steals glances at him during whatever opportunity he can find. In the classroom, and across the wide, expansive halls. In the cathedral, too, when Byleth invites him to choir practice and he forces a smile despite the discomfort he feels as he sings in front of everyone.

And, Dimitri adds internally, in Byleth’s chamber, too, during those occasional nights when they get a chance to steal themselves away from the world, hands shamelessly exploring each other’s bodies while Byleth whispers sweet but low in his ear. Praise, but also, sometimes, heavy commands for him to sit still and be a good boy.

Dimitri shudders at the mere remembrance.

He can’t recall when they’ve last managed to be alone. It’s difficult to find the time when they’re both particularly busy individuals, binded by their respective duties. Dimitri, a prince fated to repair a shattered kingdom, and Byleth, a teacher adored and requested by everyone he meets.

Seeing Byleth here, now, standing only several feet away drenched in sweat and grime and smelling of the meat he’d had for dinner… It’s exciting. Arousing. Dimitri wants to taste him, to lick the sweat from his slick skin and savor its salty flavor against his tongue.

It especially doesn’t help Dimitri as he notices the way Byleth lights up in realization. His expression softens and becomes fond, gentle—and, Dimitri notes, unexpectedly  _ sultry. _

He steps forward again. Dimitri steps back. His hair falls in front of his face as he ducks his head, cheeks burning in what he’s certain must be a deep red. Byleth’s hand lands upon his shoulder and he flinches.

“Perhaps,” Byleth whispers, “I have been neglecting you as of late.”

_ He’s impossible.  _ The control Byleth has over him, as expected, is unrelenting. Dimitri’s heartbeat thunders loud enough that he wonders whether Byleth can hear it. “I… It’s not… You don’t need to—”

“Nonsense,” says Byleth. His hands drops away, though his smile remains. “I shall arrange a meeting for us as soon as possible. I hope you are looking forward to it as much as I am.”

A meeting. It does not take much contemplation to comprehend the double entendre stowed away in his words. “Professor—”

“Lift up your lance,” Byleth tells him. He pulls away and Dimitri is inexorably saddened at the sudden loss. “There’s more yet that you need to learn.” He assumes a defensive position, sword drawn once more. “Let us begin. Your stance, firstly, could use some improvements.”

Byleth charges, and Dimitri barely catches his next attack with the short end of his lance.

***

Their sparring session does not continue for long, despite Dimitri’s hopes. At some point during the evening Annette comes bursting through the doors bearing a stupefied expression, a book of dark magic cradled carefully in her arms.

“Professor!” she shouts. She almost trips over herself as she draws near, and Byleth plants his hands on her upper arms to steady her.

“Peace, Annette,” he says, bemused. “What is the matter?”

“Magic!” Annette blurts. Taking a deep breath, she gathers her composure and continues, “It’s this spell. I’ve been struggling with it for a while now… I figured I would ask you to help me out.”

“Of course,” Byleth says. He lifts his head, regards Dimitri with a knowing look. “Apologies. We’ll have to continue this another day.”

Ah. Dimitri nods, hoping his despondency isn’t entirely obvious. “That is alright.” He inclines his head towards Annette. “Best of luck in your studies, Annette. I will see you in class tomorrow.”

Annette beams. “Thank you, Dimitri!”

Once he’s turned away, Dimitri grimaces. His scowl does not leave him as he exits the training grounds, the light sound of Annette’s laughter filtering out behind him.

Even as he enters his room he hears it, still, and he ponders over what they might be doing together now—but quickly vanishes the thought.

_ The professor is not someone who is disloyal,  _ he reminds himself. He paces his room while he changes into his nightclothes, muttering little reassurances under his breath until he’s calmed, somewhat. His skin is sticky from their earlier spar.  _ And I know he is busy—as am I—but… _

He closes his eyes.  _ It would be nice if we could have more time with each other. _

His bed is soft beneath him, enveloping him in a familiar embrace as he settles beneath the covers. He subconsciously traces the lines of his bicep, where the dull blade of Byleth's training sword had nearly pierced him.

_ He's gotten faster,  _ Dimitri marvels,  _ since he first began teaching here.  _ The thought makes goosebumps rise on his arms. He shifts in place, legs instinctively crossing over one another.

_ Ah,  _ he thinks, as he feels a customary tightness in his slacks. His free hand begins slowly rising under the hem of his short, and the sound that escapes him is not entirely human.

_ Perhaps I can afford to stay awake a while longer. _

***

One of the benefits of being in an intimate relationship with someone as adventurous as the professor, Dimitri supposes, is that there’s never any shortage of new surprises—surprises such as the wooden dildo Dimitri finds stowed in away in his dresser, left behind from a rendezvous weeks’ passed.

His tightens his grip around it’s solid surface, shaking. A lump forms in his throat and he quickly swallows it, well aware there’s no point in shame when Byleth already knows he uses it; and has said as much while giving him his signature, dazzling smile, probably appearing a  _ bit  _ too smug for his own good.

_ Damn it,  _ Dimitri thinks. He settles on his bed once more, freshly unclothed with his ass bared to the cold air, and experimentally presses the toy to his entrance.

It stings, predictably. He grunts and reaches out with his free arm to grab the small bottle atop his dresser. He uncorks it using his teeth and, placing the dildo aside just for a moment, begins pouring its contents over his fingers.

He enters again using a slicked finger. It stings, still, though not as intensely, and he takes it as a sign to proceed—pushing the digit in and out slowly, cautiously. Once the burn subsides he adds another, gasping imperceptibly into his empty room. He bites his pillow as a means to silence his sounds.

A third finger, then, and Dimitri whines at the feeling. It’s good, but not nearly enough. He needs  _ more. _

He imagines what Byleth would say if he could see him like this, needy enough that he would pleasure himself in Byleth’s absence.

_ “Keep going,”  _ he would say, in that sultry voice he reserves for when they’re alone together. Dimitri pictures him hovering close but not touching, wanting him to continue on his own.  _ “Show me how much you want it, Dimitri.” _

“Yes,” he whispers aloud, pushing his fingers in further. He groans low at the sensation this elicits, stray strands of hair obscuring his view. He does not bother to brush them aside.

_ “Good boy. Keep spreading yourself open for me.”  _ Praise, sugared and sweet like raw honeycomb. Dimitri has always loved his approval the most.  _ “Fuck— You’re doing so good for me, Dimitri.” _

“Yes, Professor.” Dimitri assumes a faster pace. His cock, already hard, barely brushes over the sheets—and the slight sensation sends a fresh wave of pleasure flooding his system, making tears sting at the corners of his eyes.

His fingers do not do much for him. He arrives close to the edge and plateaus, unable to experience the release he’s craving. It’s intense. Maddening.

Then he remembers.  _ The dildo. _

He doesn’t waste much time retrieving it, and less so pressing it at his spread entrance. It fits more easily now, though he remains careful to not push it in too harshly. He moans again, gut stirring.

Eventually he feels the base of the dildo pressed against him. He sighs at the satisfaction of being filled. The toy, of course, is not as large as Byleth, but it will have to do.

He pulls it out almost completely and, despite his earlier restraint, shoves it back inside abruptly.

Stars explode behind his vision. Goosebumps rise along his arms and he swiftly repeats the motion, managing a steady pace, letting the dildo push in at a new angle that makes a scream rip past his lips. Admittedly it would concern him more were he in the correct headspace.

“A-ah… Close,” he murmurs, to no one in particular. His words come out between harsh, heavy pants, accentuated by the harsh slap of the dildo as it’s thrusted inside him over and over again. His wrist aches but it's the least of his concerns. “I— Damn it,  _ please.” _

He can hear Byleth’s voice again, a warm chuckle near his ear that sounds all but real through his lustful haze. The ghosts of his fingers trail down Dimitri’s spine, teasing him, and Dimitri wishes for nothing more than his  _ actual  _ presence—to sit behind him, watch him. Whisper small reassurances to him as he approaches his climax.

“Professor, please…” He presses his forehead to the sheets, lifting his ass higher so the dildo can have better access. “I can be good for you. Fuck!”

His stomach curls with unadulterated desire, enthralling and fierce as his impending orgasm grows gradually closer. Drool gathers on his pillows and he mutters unintelligibly, mumblings like a prayer or a desperate plea.

He’s dangerously close to his release when the sound of a distant knock startles him. He removes the dildo and sits upright suddenly, chest heaving.

It takes him several seconds to process what’s happening. The knock sounds again, more firm, and his head snaps towards his bedroom door. To his mortification, a familiar voice filters in from the outside.

“Dimitri?” Byleth asks. He sounds patient, undisturbed. Dimitri wonders if he’s heard him—an internal query he receives an answer to almost instantaneously. “Are you awake?”

He sighs, relieved. His fingers flex against his sheets and he manages, albeit shakily, “Y-yes. I’m awake, Professor. Is something the matter?”

“Did I not mention intending to meet with you?” Byleth asks. The slight lift in his inquiry gives away his amusement. “Ah, though I suppose this was a bit sudden. We can wait until another day if you’d like.”

_ “No,”  _ Dimitri protests. He gathers his composure and unsteadily rises to his feet, bending to gather his clothes off the floor. “I was— You don’t have to go. Give me a moment.”

Byleth hums. Dimitri dresses in a hurried fashion, flattening the wrinkles from his clothes and running his hands through his hair, ensuring his appearance isn’t entirely disturbed. He wills his blush to fade as he swings open the door and Byleth greets him with a smile and a curt nod, stepping into the room.

Dimitri closes and locks the door behind him. “How long did Annette keep you?” he begins conversationally. He watches nervously as Byleth approaches his desk.

_ Wait.  _ His eyes flicker to his bed. The dildo lays there, slicked with oil and partially obscured by where he’d thrown his sheets as he stood. Byleth would be able to see it were he to look closely enough.  _ Damn it! _

“Not long,” Byleth replies, “but Professor Manuela came to my office shortly afterward and requested I go over next week’s lessons with her.” He traces a gloved finger along the desk’s smooth surface, gathering dust on the digit and wiping it against his shirt. “She talked my ear off for an hour. I was beginning to wonder whether I would actually be let go.”

_ An hour?  _ Dimitri blinks.  _ Has it been that long? _

“Anyway,” Byleth continues. He swivels on his heels and turns towards Dimitri, meeting his eyes evenly. “Since everyone’s already gone to sleep, I figured I would take the risk to come and see you. I’m certain no one spotted me.” He pauses in consideration, then, “Yes, definitely not.”

Dimitri’s heart soars at that.  _ It’s late,  _ he thinks,  _ but he still wanted to see me… _

His joy fades when Byleth takes a seat on his bed. The dildo, still hidden, is only inches away from him now.

“Professor!” Dimitri shouts. Noting his shocked timbre, he quickly backtracks and clears his throat, adding, “Please, forgive the mess. I haven’t gotten the opportunity to clean in a few days…”

“I do not mind,” Byleth tells him earnestly. “You’ve seen my quarters before. They’re not in much better condition.” His smile broadens. “However…”

“Professor?”

There’s something Dimitri doesn’t quite trust sparkling in Byleth’s eyes, dark and deep and scarily sensual. Dimitri’s so lost in his captivating stare he doesn’t notice Byleth’s wandering hand until too late, and blanches in abject horror while Byleth’s fingers close around the dildo and lift it from its hiding spot, dangling it casually in the air.

“I see,” he whispers, without peeling his gaze from Dimitri’s face, “that you’ve been busy in my absence.”

_ “Professor,”  _ Dimitri hisses. He steps forward, intending to take the toy back, but Byleth’s arm moves it just out of reach. “It isn’t— I haven’t— Please do not mock me,” he murmurs at last, defeated. He drops his head and squares his shoulders, anticipating the inevitable laughter.

Laughter, he’s surprised to find, that never actually comes. His mattress creaks as Byleth shifts into a better position, silence filling the room until he speaks again. His words are a tender command.

“Dimitri. Look at me.”

Dimitri obeys. He sees an adoring look gracing Byleth’s features and damn near melts at the sight alone. It does not help him when Byleth lifts a hand, crooks a finger and gestures for him to come closer. He heeds this, as well.

“If you need something from me,” Byleth says, once he’s stopped several inches away from him, “then you should tell me. Haven’t I told you I’ll do anything for you?”

Dimitri nods.

“What am I to make of such a poor response?” Byleth sighs. “Use your words, Dimitri.”

Dimitri gulps. “Y-yes… Yes, Professor.”

“Good boy,” Byleth tells him. At once, his kind smile falls. “Get on your knees.”

Dimitri drops instantly. His knees hit the ground a bit  _ too  _ roughly but he can hardly muster the mind to care, not when Byleth is seated above him, ever observant. Byleth’s fingers curl through his hair and he flinches initially, but leans affectionately into the touch.

Byleth’s breaths are steady and even above him, a stark contrast to his own.

“Dimitri.”

“Yes?” Dimitri asks. Then he amends, “Yes, Professor?”

He loves it when Byleth gets like this; when his brows draw together and his body closes off in a cold, brutal manner, leaving whatever kindness he’d once held to be overturned by a near sadistic cruelty. Dimitri drowns in it, drowns in  _ him,  _ failing to suppress a moan at what he’s certain is to come.

Byleth tightens his grip on Dimitri’s hair, a wordless warning. “You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Dimitri says, unflinchingly. “I can be good for you. I  _ will.” _ He nuzzles further into Byleth’s hand and whines as Byleth draws away suddenly, releasing him in favor of grabbing his chin and tilting his head upward.

“Can you?” Byleth asks. His tone is measured, mouth pulling further into a doubtful frown. Dimitri thinks he looks beautiful like this. “Will you be able to control yourself? I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen you pent up like this.”

“I-it is just… We do not get to spend time like this often,” Dimitri begins, on edge. His eyes glide away as he gathers enough composure to formulate a valid reasoning. “T-the others are very demanding of your attention, and—”

“Ah,” Byleth interrupts. “So  _ that’s  _ it. You want my attention. Well, I must say,” he adds, waving the dildo before Dimitri’s face, taunting him, “you certainly have it, acting as you are. Perhaps I should grant you the affection you’ve been so desperately craving.”

Dimitri brightens. “Professor—”

“I do not recall giving you permission to speak,” Byleth tells him. Dimitri silences, and he smiles, patting his hair again with his free hand. “Good boy. You know what good boys get, correct?”

Dimitri nods.

“Say it. What do good boys get, my prince?”

“G-good boys get rewarded,” Dimitri breathes.

“Yes, they do.” Byleth nods. “Therefore I believe it necessary to find out just  _ how  _ good you can be. Let’s begin.”

***

Byleth does not reward him immediately.

Not that Dimitri expects him to. This game is one he recognizes well enough, has played alongside Byleth on countless nights—and if his memory serves him anything it’s the knowledge that it will take lots of convincing until Byleth decides to give him what he wants.

Byleth hits him. Again. A harsh smack echoes throughout the room and Dimitri gasps into his pillow as Byleth’s leather-concealed palm rubs over the spot he’d hit, soothing the dull, stinging ache on his ass cheek. It only lasts a moment until he lifts his hand and smacks the other, as well.

A scream rips past Dimitri’s throat and he arches his back, willing his ass closer to Byleth’s touch despite the pain.

Or, rather,  _ because  _ of it. Though Dimitri has never considered himself a masochist he is unable to deny the pain Byleth brings him is indescribably pleasurable, dangerous and sore but not enough to bring him discomfort. It reminds him of the rush he feels when he’s swinging his lance in battle, watching the life drain from an enemy’s eyes as they fall—

Another brutal slap. Byleth presses his chest to Dimitri’s back as he moves in from behind, leaning close to purr heatedly in his ear.

“Good boys,” he says, “pay attention while they’re being taken care of.”

“Yes, Professor,” Dimitri replies, thoroughly scolded. In their game, it is his place to obey—unwaveringly. Byleth hums and Dimitri relishes in the light rumble of his chest. He thinks, minutely distracted, that he would much prefer it if Byleth were undressed.

Byleth rubs a thumb over Dimitri’s nipple and ignores his almost silent plea for more. “Now,” he continues, “would you mind explaining to me again why you thought it acceptable to bring yourself release with your own hand?”

Dimitri struggles to speak through Byleth’s stimulations. His cock demands attention, red and leaking and trapped between his stomach and the sheets. He wonders briefly whether he’d be able to rub against them like he did when he was alone, but the idea vanishes when Byleth’s other hand hooks beneath his stomach and brings him higher, making the option impossible to act upon.

“Well?” Byleth asks, and Dimitri realizes he hasn’t answered.

“I-I was… I am sorry,” he chokes.

“You aren’t answering my question,” Byleth sighs. He pulls away and Dimitri shivers at the loss of his heat. There’s some pause before Dimitri feels a gloved finger press against his entrance. It’s slick with oil, presumably the same Dimitri had been using prior to his arrival.

_ “Professor!” _

“We won’t make it very far,” Byleth warns him, “until you answer me.”

“I missed you,” Dimitri whines. He attempts to arc back into Byleth’s touch, but Byleth’s grip tightens on his abdomen, halting him. His finger circles him but doesn’t quite penetrate.

“I know  _ that.  _ What I’m asking is  _ why. _ Am I no longer able to satiate you? Do you somehow believe your hand is better than mine?”

“No!” Dimitri shouts. His throat is cracked, hoarse, and his vision blurs with the threat of oncoming tears. “Professor,  _ please.” _

Another smack. “No speaking unless it’s to answer my question,” he says.

Dimitri can’t find the mind to comprehend his words. Drool collects on his pillow as he clutches it closer to himself, senseless blabberings muffled when he speaks. “N-no one is better than you, Professor… No one c-can pleasure me like you can, Professor… You’re always so skilled and perfect at everything, Professor...”

“It will take more than some praise to coerce me into rewarding you.” Despite this Dimitri can sense the slight pause in his actions, brought to a chilling standstill as he poorly suppresses a quiver.

Dimitri’s thoughts are incomprehensible. At some point in the future he’s sure he’ll regret his pitiful desperation but at the present moment shame is unbeknownst to him, fogged out by his endless mantra of Byleth’s title flooding past his lips. He pleads, again, and this time Byleth doesn’t stop him as he seeks out more of his touch, more of  _ him. _

“Professor, I love you!”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” Byleth says.

He pushes the digit in and Dimitri bites his bottom lip to stifle a cry, sinking into the flesh hard enough to draw blood. He licks at it absentmindedly as Byleth stretches him, wasting no time in adding a second finger and thrusting them both into him with reckless abandon. They’re filling, more than Dimitri’s own fingers had been. His stomach tightens at the thought.

He’s snapped from his musings at Byleth’s teeth catching his earlobe, tugging at it to draw his attention.

“Focus on me,” he demands, “and me alone.”

Dimitri would be foolish to deny him.

“You’re beautiful,” Byleth tells him. His free hand traces a thin line down Dimitri’s spine and the touch is warm in contrast with the cold air of the room, like fire burning at his skin, consuming him. “Your body is always so ready for me. I love it when you’re like this.”

Dimitri sighs. His brain turns to jelly at the meaningful praise. “Thank you, Professor…”

“I should have you know,” Byleth adds gently, removing his fingers, “I love you, too. It’s time for your reward.”

_ Oh, thank the goddess,  _ Dimitri thinks, as he hears the familiar rustle of clothing followed by Byleth’s cock pressing at his entrance, pressing in cautiously despite the earlier stretch. He pushes back against Byleth as he enters and moans at the sensation of being filled utterly.

Byleth gives him a moment to adjust, running an assuring hand across Dimitri's back and muttering soft reassurances. This lasts until Dimitri releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and shifts again, whispers, "I'm ready."

"Good boy," Byleth says. The words are accentuated by a short, slow thrust, which Dimitri meets halfway eagerly. "My pretty prince."

"Professor," Dimitri groans. “I’m yours.”

“Yes,” Byleth replies, with some effort, “you are. Mine to do with as I please.” He bends, then, presses a kiss against the corner of Dimitri’s lips as he spreads his legs further apart. “No one else can pleasure you as I do. Not even yourself. Do you understand?”

Dimitri nods enthusiastically. He reaches up and uses his arms to drag Byleth down, demanding more of him still. Byleth’s cock pulses inside him and he wants nothing more than for him to  _ move.  _ “Yes, Professor, I understand. I—”

“Beg for it,” Byleth says.

“I— What?”

He smiles. “You heard me.” His nails sink into Dimitri’s inner thigh, hips jutting forward slightly in the silent promise of what Dimitri will receive should he display obedience. “How am I to know what you want if you don’t ask?”

Ah, but Byleth already knows  _ exactly  _ what he wants, doesn’t he?

Dimitri gapes at him, clutching him tightly, vying for the words. “You, please… Professor…”

“Yes, Dimitri?”

“Professor, fuck me,” Dimitri blurts. He feels his tears escaping him now, sliding down his face in twin streams. “Fuck me until I can’t walk. Fuck me until I’m screaming your name.  _ Please.” _

Something low and primal rumbles in Byleth’s throat. He pulls out and pushes back in at an angle that has Dimitri’s toes curling in ecstasy.

“As you wish, my prince.”

Byleth does not relent. His fucks Dimitri brutally, ruthlessly, thrusting at a swift but calculated pace. Dimitri cries his name and sinks his nails into Byleth’s back with enough strength to leave bruises later. Byleth doesn’t seem to mind, though, given how he moans out in response.

Eventually Byleth’s hand curls around his cock and Dimitri comes undone after a few skillful strokes, spilling onto his stomach and writhing helplessly as Byleth’s pace quickens in an attempt to chase his own release. He cums inside Dimitri and slows to a gradual halt, chest heaving due to the exertion.

“Professor,” Dimitri whispers, once they’ve both managed to catch their breaths. Byleth withdraws from him to retrieve something he can clean them with.

“Hm?”

Dimitri smiles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Byleth says, kissing his hair. He runs his fingers through the golden locks, dampened by sweat. “Needy as you are.”

At that, Dimitri cannot help but laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/shotacatboy)


End file.
